waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: House Plantagenet
'The Next Evolution of the Royal Household' 'The Strategy of Family' It was considered a stroke of protective genius to keep sensitive roles within the Royal House of Plantagenet. At the same time, in a trend of passive-aggression, it was held against the Crown for being "so defensive." Relying on the baronage was the way of Edward III: he'd lived by it, and in the wake of the corruption scandal, died by it. Tthe Crown Prince had the political capital to pull off a change in the definition of “Royal House ” – and given this altered lines of succession and church-decreed endorsement of "rightful" kings, was itself as profound as Magic. By decree, then, the Crown Prince changed the definition of an English Royal House. Now somewhat corporate, it brought distant blood into the House itself, rather than making the House dependent on a single living soul. It brought a sensible progression to the selection of succession, making it a Royal House decision rather than any strict Bilateral or Cognatic family lineage (and would partially serve to mitigate the possibility of warring cadet branches). The “Wisdom of the Crown” was seen as a way to create peace in a broken system of succession that nobody really believed anymore and had otherwise been corrupted hundreds of years ago (even if it ever had a glimmer of truth to it). This also greatly limited the influence of what would become the greater peerage on the royal family. In some ways, this was more closely associating the royal family with national identity rather than class identity. 'The Installation of a Cabinet' It became a committee choice for the remainder of the Privy Council. By all estimations, the growth in management positions had already been so profoundly positive for England and the Crown that many of the biggest critics going in were now their biggest proponents. It was centered on one main point: success. In ths short time the Councils were active, the amount of cash the Crown had (without new taxes) was now able to keep the operations moving. To ensure the holders of the titles were empowered to accomplish the job, the roles were made as technical nobility. The titles were not inheritable, but once the title was held, they would retire with it even after they'd left office. The Reception of Change: Roll Call of the Royal Household *Baron Hugh Manchester, Lord Chamberlain *Baron William Rempston, Lord Steward of the Household *Esquire Eduard Lytton, Comptroller of the Household (spending) *Esquire Bernard Beauchamp, Chancellor of the Exchequer (income taxes) *Esquire Herbert Price, Master of the Household (House manager) & Cofferer of the Household (House paymaster) *Esquire Eadmund Rageman Lord High Chancellor (courts) (former Chief Justice of the King's Bench) *Esquire Humphrey de Gloucester, Lord High Constable (Secretary of the Army) *Esquire Seymour Warwick, Lord High Admiral (Secretary of the Navy) *Esquire Philip Wheatley, Master of the Horse *Esquire Roger de Norwykes, Royal Marshal (Royal Personnel Protection… and the Crown spymaster) Category:Hall of Records Category:1376